The present invention relates to a heat sink structure and, more particularly, to a heat sink including a highly conductive thermal conductive block on one surface thereof. The thermal conductive block is firmly attached to the heat sink to enhance the overall heat dissipation of the heat sink structure.
The conventional cooler 6 applied to a CPU is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The cooler 6 includes an aluminum extrusion, and the aluminum extrusion cooler 6 includes a plurality of fins 61 integrally formed with the aluminum extrusion cooler 6. A fan 62 is installed over the fins 61 to enhance the heat dissipation effect. In addition, a thermal conductive block 63 is installed at a bottom of the cooler 6. The thermal conductive block 63 is made of highly thermal conductive material such as copper, and the method for installing the thermal conductive block 63 includes forming a receiving slot 64 recessed from the bottom, followed by attaching the thermal conductive block 63 in the receiving slot 64. Therefore, the cooler 6 is mounted on the CPU 71 on the printed circuit board 7 by adhering the thermal conductive block 63 on the CPU 71. The heat generated by the CPU 71 can thus be delivered by the thermal conductive block 63 to the cooler 6, and then dissipated or absorbed by the fan 62 to achieve the heat dissipation function.
However, while mounting the thermal conductive block 63 to the cooler 6, the thermal conductive block 63 is typically glued within the receiving slot 64. As space or gap inevitably exists between the thermal conductive block 63 and the cooler 6, a poor joint is frequently formed to affect the overall heat dissipation effect.
To resolve the problems caused by the conventional cooler as described above, the Applicant, with many years experience in this field, has developed an improved cooler as follows.
The present invention provides a heat sink structure which includes a thermal conductive block firmly attached thereto to result in an enhanced heat dissipation effect.
The heat sink structure provided by the present invention comprises a receiving slot recessed from a bottom thereof. A thermal conductive block is installed in the receiving slot. At four side walls and a top wall of the thermal conductive block, regularly or irregular shaped uneven surfaces are formed. The thermal conductive block is made of material with high thermal conductive efficiency such as copper. A plurality of conical through holes is formed in the thermal conductive block. While assembling, the heat sink is softened by heating first, and the thermal conductive block is pressed into the receiving slot by surge process. As the uneven surfaces increases the contact area between the thermal conductive block and the receiving slot, the wall of the receiving slot is partially pressed into the conical through holes. In a cooling process, the wall of the receiving slot out of the conical through holes tends to contract into the conical through holes; and thus the connection between the thermal conductive block and the receiving slot is further enhanced.
The present invention is also characterized in that the conical through holes formed on the thermal conductive block also provide the gassing function. When the thermal conductive block is pressed into the receiving slot, air can be expelled from the conical through holes, allowing the thermal conductive block firmly fixed to the heat sink.